


How Mind Control Changes a Man.

by thelastcenturionismylove



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastcenturionismylove/pseuds/thelastcenturionismylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clint doesn’t realize he has been taken over. A sequel to What Happened When Barton Found Loki. (http://archiveofourown.org/works/785012)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If a person were to know anything about Clint, it was that he wasn’t a quick adjuster. Barton liked his fucked up routines and knowing where things were and being able to sleep in till twelve one day and wake up at three a.m. another. However, when it came to Loki and his palace, the hawk was more than willing to start a clean slate. He started every morning forty five minutes before Laufeyson did. Someone had to make breakfast and wake the other one up and Barton was happy to fit the role. So instead of making a huge omelette for one, Clint made two, and instead of chugging down orange juice and passing it off as healthy, Barton poured glass cups carefully and put the carton back in the fridge instead of straight for the trash can. Most days he would do all of these tasks absentmindedly, but on other days, he’d paused and wonder why. It was not to the man’s knowledge that he was under some sort of spell, the kind that you’d read about in fairy tales and would never believe to be true. This one would make Barton’s memories go away and add things that weren’t really there. Still, Clint ignored the fact, told himself he loved Loki, and that it felt like they had always been together. But then he realized that he couldn’t remember how or when they met, and later, he’d dream about blue boxes and green eyes and get scared. He tried to shake off. He’d say that it was just like how one day you wake up and decide that tomatoes don’t taste as bad as you thought they did or that caramel mochas are now your new favorite coffee drink. You can’t remember how or why, but you enjoy the fact that it is and that’s good enough... _right?_ After a while, he’d give up and tell himself he was thinking too hard about it. Loki was nice. A good master. He was lucky to be anywhere near him, really, he’d think as he set down plates and napkins for the both of them. It’s not like anyone was missing him either. Barton was an observer... a fly on the wall, a bird in the sky. No one could have dwelled over his absence. He just wasn’t important like that and that was fine because being the center of attention scared Clint more than a lot of things. He was thinking too hard again. On occasion, when the eggs would burn, Barton would switch to thinking about how Natasha would eat them anyway because she wasn’t a picky eater.

“Those eggs are perfectly good”.  
“No, they’re burnt,” Barton would point out matter-of-factly.  
“Crispy food is the best,” was her refuting point.  
“Whatever you say, Nat,” he'd say as he slide the blackened eggs onto a plate for her.

He wondered if Natasha noticed when he was gone. Funny thing.. he never got around to checking those messages. Loki took his phone one night and never gave it back. Oh well, he’ll return when he’s ready, Clint thought. Barton hoped Loki would be ready soon though because the more time passed, the less he could remember about Nat, and the more time he spent perfecting eggs that were already perfect to a girl who liked her eggs just a little crunchy and just a little messed up.

After the archer finished making all of the food and putting it on cute, neat dishes, he went up to Loki to wake him up. Laufeyson was a heavy sleeper so Barton had to be careful getting him to come back to this side of the world. One slip up could mean a cranky Asgardian for an entire morning and a cold plate of eggs left on the table until Hawkeye got around to throwing away his work like a piece of trash. He didn’t like those times. Those times marked him as a failure, and a disappoint to his master.

“Sir, get up... It’s time to wake up, Loki,” he said as he rocked his lover’s body gently back and forth. An incoherent mumble was the typical response. Laufeyson made muffled noises into his pillow and then slowly lifted his head up. He lazily blinked his eyes a couple of times and then squinted when he looked directly at the light coming in from the hallway. “Morning, pet,” Loki greeted Clint when he saw him. Then, Loki took the time to stretch his arms and lift the covers from his waking form. He groggily stood up and brushed a hand against Barton’s thigh as he made his way for the door. “Morning, Sir”. The two walked down the stairs and into the dining room where everything was set up and ready to go. The scene was prepared beautifully, and Clint was pleased. He ate his meal in silence, quietly admiring Loki from his side of the table. When the couple was done, Barton picked up the dishes to wash them. He went over to the sink and scrubbed away with his sponge. As he made circles with soapy bubbles and water, he hummed to himself, enjoying the moment and swinging his hips side to side. He reasoned that Loki probably had left to go shower, and he was unaware that he was being watched from behind. That had been a few minutes ago. Now Clint stands, still humming, and still oblivious as ever. Laufeyson had noticed Barton swinging to the Stooges’ I Wanna Be Your Dog and he couldn’t help his smirking. How fitting, he thought. He stands like a statue behind him, but keeps smiling as Clint hums along. _Now I'm ready to close my eyes. And now I'm ready to close my mind. And now I'm ready to feel your hand. And lose my heart on the burning sands._ This is just too perfect. Loki can’t contain his happiness, so he walks up behind Barton and whispers in real close, “Thinking about me?” Clint’s surprised at first and he almost drops the plate he’s washing away at. “Oh, Loki. For fuck’s sake, don’t scare me like that,” he breathes in. Loki wraps his arms around Barton’s waist. “I’m sorry, baby,” he says up to the archer’s ears, “just couldn’t help myself”. Clint smiles, “You could have just asked. You know I wouldn’t have said no”.

“Hm? And why is that?”  
“Because I love you”.  
“And why do you love me?”  
“Because you’re my Master,” he says, but somehow they’re not his words. I mean, they are, in every way, they are, but then they’re not and...  
“You have heart, Barton,” Loki teases. Then he leaves and Clint decides he can clean the dishes later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Barton has a panic attack and things are falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks off where Chapter One ends off. Loki still has Barton's phone and Clint has a hard time remembering Natasha.

It’s three o’clock in the afternoon and the dishes still aren’t done. Loki left again so there was no one around to remind Barton that they should have been finished a long time ago. Clint still doesn’t know where he goes, sometimes for a few hours, sometimes for weeks on end. He just checks in and checks out, kind of like how .. He can’t remember her name anymore. Her face is still there though. That’s nice. Clint thinks if he can just focus on that face long enough, it won’t matter if he forgets the rest. He’ll always have time to ask what her name was when he meets her. Which he will. He promises himself that. When Loki gives him the phone back, he can call her and they can talk about their past and everything'll work out in the end, just like it should. In the meantime though, Barton keeps busy by picking out details about the girl in his mind. Short fire orange hair, green eyes, and a look that can go from cute to scary in a matter of seconds. Remember, Barton. Remember her and you’ll be okay. He repeats that in his head over and over. Then, as if by a blink of an eye, night falls and he remembers that in case Loki comes back, the dishes best be clean. So he cleans them and then goes off to clean himself. In the shower, he scrubs off the emotions that have been carrying him down for the past few hours, and is able to relax for a brief moment as the water beats down on his skin in a continuous stream. Steam rises and numbness sets in. Here, all alone, Barton has no reason to think. No need to be on edge. There are no Lokis or lost memories or any goddamn conflicting feelings for a man you love but know nothing about. It’s just him and the shower and that’s it. It’s a comforting place to be while it lasts, but when the hot water starts to freeze, Clint realizes all of it has to end and that there is a real world out there waiting to confuse him again. He steps out of the bathtub and dries off with a towel. Then he changes into a pair of pants and a T-shirt and his whole image starts to shout, “I just don’t give a shit right now”. Hawkeye drags his feet to his bedroom and curls up under his blanket. His pupils wearily toss under his shut eyelids. He breathes in and out, trying to induce sleep, but it doesn't come to him. He can't fall asleep and suddenly, he panics. He doesn’t know why but soon, he feels like he's lost all air. He tries breathing harder to get the oxygen back. No results. He lifts himself up and crashes hard into the wall. The motion sends his body falling back on the floor. He screams for Loki and it comes out as a rasp, so desperate and so alone it hurts more than the pain burning in his legs now. His chest caves in on him and he chokes on the sobs that are trapped underneath his coughing, struggling to come out somehow. He's dying. He feels it. He feels death picking away at every limb, and the only thing he can think about is how much he'll miss Loki. He doesn't like the idea of him coming back from god-knows-where just to find his lifeless body still immobilized with fear and suffering. He hates that he can't say goodbye or that it'll be alright and worst of all that he can't even fucking say I love you. Because at the end of the day, Clint loves Loki more than anything. Sure, things between them could never be classified as normal. There was still a girl who Clint had yet to meet, and there was still the cellphone that had yet to be returned, but none of that shit could ever matter to Barton because Loki was Loki and Clint was Clint, and the two fit so perfectly together that it was almost so unreal, until you realized that there actually were flaws hidden in there. They were just masked by the good times and the minutes meticulously making breakfast for a sleepy Asgardian. Clint wishes he could go back. He wants Loki with him again. He wants to wake up, as if this were all some sort of sick dream. He does. Barton wakes up sweaty and thinks to himself, “What kind of fucking dream was that?” He can’t remember when he had passed out. He doesn’t really think that he did either. He feels his chest and breathes out just to be safe, and realizes that he must have just made the entire thing up. He’s too tired to be angry at himself, so he just shuffles his way to the kitchen. He opens up the fridge and takes out a carton of orange juice. Then, greedily, he washes the entire thing down his throat. This time the carton goes straight for the trash can and Clint couldn’t care less. He slams the refrigerator door and stomps back into bed. Then he lies down on top of his blanket and buries his face into his cool pillow. It brings a sense of peace to him, simply lying here. He doesn't have to focus on anything this way. The nice, breezy feeling tickles his face and Barton smiles a little bit. Then, finally, after gently nuzzling into his headrest for a while, Clint gets some real sleep in what feels like forever. When he wakes up, he notices Laufeyson is there by his side, and he scoots over to wrap Loki's arm around him. The movement makes the God of Mischief make a cute humming noise, and Barton grins. He just lies there and waits for the other man to wake up, and when he does, he asks him a question.

"Sir, why do you love me?"  
"Because you're my perfect, little Hawk."  
"Boss, I'm not really perfect or anything. I mean I didn't make you breakfast and I almost forgot to clean the dishes," his voice trails off into a quiet mumble.  
"Oh, shut up. None of that matters to me. And yes, you are, pet. You're perfect. You're beautiful. And most importantly, you're mine".  
"Always yours, Master". The words come out easily this time, and approvingly, Loki tips up Barton's chin and gives him a kiss.  
"Did you sleep well last night, Eyas?"  
Then Barton remembers that terrible dream and quickly sputters out, "Promise you'll never leave me."  
Loki smiles as if he's been up to something. "Only if you never leave me," he says. Then he goes over to the nightstand and pulls something out. "Oh, before, I forget. Here's your cell phone back, babe."  
Laufeyson hands it over to Barton and he takes it hesitantly, not knowing exactly what to do next. He decides on just saying thanks and then tucking the phone under his bed. He's glad that he has his phone back now, but at the same time, he's not really sure when he lost it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I write is dark, and I am so sorry. One day, I will just write fluff and we can all just be happy together. Also, I apologize that my writing isn't top-notch, but I'm experimenting with this one, so that explains that.


End file.
